Kimi's Potty Training
by celrock
Summary: The story of how Kimi got potty trained. This idea was given to me by Sofia2017Planning, and this story, is told from Kimi's POV. I hope you enjoy!


Kimi's Potty Training

Summary: The story of how Kimi got potty trained. This idea was given to me by Sofia2017Planning, and this story, is told from Kimi's POV. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC's of Zack and his aunty Celeste, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Kimi POV

So How did I start using the potty? Well, it was a long process, but I guess it all started happening, not long after we returned from that big cruise where we metted Nigel Strawberry on that island. My big brother Chuckie was already potty trained, so I figured, this would be easy. However, around the time mommy and daddy started me on this ordeal, we were all going through another dilemma. After most of us gotted shots to protect us from some terrible disease called The Gray Plague, sadly, Tommy didn't get the shot, and he got very sick, putting him into the hopcickle. No matter, I was two now, and this meant, I had to learn how to use the potty.

It was slow at first, and I had plenty of accidents, cuz I'd sit there on the clown potty that use to be Chuckie's, before he moved to the big potty, but I'd think I didn't have to go, and thus, standing up, only to go on the floor. I also didn't get to wear big girl panties just yet, cuz I kept having accidents. Instead, I had to wear something called pull ups. They're like diapies, uh, I mean, diapers, woops, forgotted that once you're potty trained, you're spose to say the growed up word for diapers, since you're not a baby no more. Anyway, they were put on like panties, but they felt more like diapers. And even though the ones I wore had pictures of the Dummi Bears on them, I still wasn't happy.

Soon, it was my brother's third berpday, and we made a new friend at the park, and somebody, who'd become my bestest best friend for life. A really cute blond by the name of Zachary, crawled into our lives. However, he did a huge favor for me. Yep that's right, he helped me to get potty trained, but how exactly did it happen?

Well, my first memory of him being there to see it, happened not long after Tommy gotted out of the hopcickle, but because of some problems his mommy and daddy were going through at the time, we weren't seeing him a lot. Zack had come over to play, and while I was sitting there for the bazillionth time on the potty, Chuckie toldid me and Zack the story of how he gotted potty trained. If I'm membering correctly, he was staying over at Tommy's house when it happened. He sat there for a long time on the potty, till he thought he didn't gots to go, but like me, he stood up, and went on the floor. However, Tommy never gave up on him, staying with him the entire time, waiting patiently. It then made me sad, cuz Tommy wasn't there to help me, and we were all not sure if we'd ever see him again. Realizing this fact, I started to cry.

"Now Kimi, don't cry." Zack told me, as I sniffled back some tears, and he tottled over to me on the potty, giving me a hug.

"Thanks Zack." I said in between sobs.

Looking into his eyes, as he stood before me, I saw he really wanted to help, and I knew I couldn't give up on this, even though this was probably one of the hardest things I ever did in my life. Well, Zack kept his word, and just like what Tommy did for Chuckie, Zack waited there patiently with me, each and everyday he came to play, when it was time for me to sit on the potty. Some days, I had more accidents than others, but in my mind, I didn't consider myself potty trained, until I was wearing big girl panties, no longer wearing pull ups no more.

While Chuckie toldid me one night when we were about to go to sleep about how he finally came to terms with learning to use the potty, after having a terrible nightscare later on at Tommy's house in the middle of the night, my resolution came around Christmas time that year. We were at Peter's castle for a huge Christmas party, when I had to go. As usual, I sat on the training potty that was kept there, and by this time, there was one at everybody's house, either cuz my other friends were getting potty trained too, or, cuz they wanted to make sure I could use the potty, every chance I got. When I had to sit there forever, and Zack was around to help, he'd tell me stories. Sometimes they were stories of things he had done during his baby-baby years, and other times, he'd play make believe, making up stories about Reptar and Robosnails especially, cuz he likes those characters. And whenever I didn't make it, while he'd give me a hug, and remind me to keep trying, if I did make it, he usually had a Reptar bar for me in his diaper, to give me as a treat, and I'd stick out my tongue after finishing it, making him laugh, because he thought seeing my green tongue was funny.

Then the day finally came. The day of Peter's Christmas party. By this time, thanks to Zack, I could at least count to the number three without messing up. So I was determined, that if I could make it to the potty three times that day, with no accidents, it meaned I was finally potty trained, and I could kiss my pull ups bye bye. One of the things that was hard for me, was cuz I'm so active, wanting to play, go on aventures, and have fun, I find it hard to sit still. That's why Zack was so helpful, cuz he'd keep me entertained, so I'd sit still. And he surely did a good job on this day, putting on an act, where he made me laugh, by doing a back flip on the floor. I laughed so hard, it made me have to go, and to my surprise, I went in the potty! A lot of times, when he'd make me laugh, I'd stand up too soon, going on the floor, but not this time. I was so proud of myself, that I gotted up from the potty after I was done, ran into Zachary's arms, and the two of us, toppled to the floor, laughing and giggling together.

After that, I washed my hands and we went back to the Christmas party, where I was kissed by Zachary under the mithel toe. Then, right before leaving Peter's castle to go home that night, and again after we gotted home before bedtime, I now had a picture of me and Zack's firstest kiss, which we founded in our stockings at Christmas present opening time. Not sure who tooked them, or how they gotted there, but I was happy to have the picture nonetheless. It was also a picture I could sit still, and study for a bazillion hours. That's, when I got my brilliant idea. Before leaving Peter's, I took my picture with me to the potty, and sat there, studying it, thinking about the fun I had with Zack that night. Finally, it happened. I went in the potty, both, peeing and pooping, and, I did it on my own, well okay, so I was looking at a picture of me and Zack, but Zack himself wasn't in the bathroom, helping me, cuz he had already gone home with his aunty.

On the ride home, I thought about telling Chuckie, but at this time, I kind of wanted to keep the thing for me and Zack a secret. Not so much cuz I wasn't sure what Chuckie and the gang would think, but more so for Zack's sake. Anyways, I gotted home, and right before bedtime that night, I did the same thing again, sitting on the potty while studying that picture, and again, I went, like I was spose to. When I gotted up and washed my hands, mommy came in to help me brush my teeth, when she realized how I didn't have any accidents that day.

"Wow Kimi Chan, that's the third time you made the potty today. And I can't recall you having any accidents. Good job!" My mommy said, picking me up and giving me a hug, after I finished drying my hands off on the towel.

I giggled and smiled at her.

"Uh huh." I said, giving her a hug.

"Tomorrow, how would you like to start wearing your big girl pants?" Mommy asked me.

I nodded and smiled. I was so excited, I wanted to jump up and down, then membered, mommy was still holding me, and I didn't wish to get hurted. However, after I brushed my teeth, I ran back to the room that I shared with Chuckie, really excited.

"Guess what Chuckie, mommy says I'm ready for big girl panties! I did it! I'm finally potty trained!" I cried excitedly, jumping into my bed.

"That's great Kimi." Chuckie replied in between yawns, as he was curled up in his bed, snuggled up with Wawa, about ready to fall asleep.

The nextest day when I got dressed, is when mommy handed me a wrapped package in pink and white tissue paper.

"Go ahead Kimi Chan, open it." Mommy said.

I sat on the edge of my bed, still in my Dummi Bears pajamas, which were a purple night shirt and slippers, and I founded out later were hand-me-downs I gotted from Angelica, who use to wear them, but anyways, I tore open the package, and my eyes lit up with excitement when I saw what I had unwrapped. My first set of big girl panties. They were pink with white lace around the edges. I squealed with delight, jumping off the bed and giving my mommy a huge hug.

Soon after that, I putted on my big girl panties and gotted dressed for the day, and for the firstest time in my life, I felt really growed up. Later that day, I showed my big girl panties to everybody.

"I did it you guys, I did it! I'm now, officially potty trained." I cried excitedly in Tommy and Dil's playpen, lifting up the skirt of my dress and showing everybody my big girl panties.

"That's great Kimi." Tommy said.

"Yeah, way to go. I knew you could do it." Zack said.

I blushed at him and smiled.

"Yep." I said happily, putting my dress back down, and sitting down on the floor, where we played a rousing game of roll the ball.

After all, I deserved it, and like they say, everybody who's anybody is potty trained, and I had now joined my place, with the anybody peoples.

End of Kimi POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, there you go! Another story completed! In this story, I made reference to several Fan Fics, as well as Rugrats episodes. For fan fic stories, I made reference to the following. 'Rugrats and the Gray Plague,' in particular, chapters 2, 5, and 9, and 'Zack and Kimi's Christmas Collage,' chapter 1. Then for Rugrats episodes, I made a reference to the infamous season 2 episode, 'Chuckie vs. the Potty,' and the pajamas Kimi was wearing, which she eventually, got from Angelica when she outgrew them, were the same pajamas Angelica was seen wearing in the season 3 episode, 'Angelica's Worse Nightmare.' And there was a tiny reference made at the beginning of the story, to the film, 'Rugrats go Wild.' Hope you all enjoyed this little short one-shot story, thanks for reading, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
